


Broken Hearted

by nothfan



Category: lord of the rings movies
Genre: Family, Friendship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: set after the company leave The Mines of Moria and Gandalf has fallen with the Balrog. Pippin is inconsolable. Contains a mild spanking scene, none sexual.





	Broken Hearted

Heartbroken

Aragorn’s gaze took in his companions, each of them dealing with the loss of Gandalf in their own way. Gimli, Sam and the younger Hobbits were crying. The Ranger knew it wasn’t safe to linger in this place too long, by nightfall the orcs would pour out of the mountain. He moved over to join Boromir and asked the man to help get the companions moving. Aragorn went to collect Frodo who had wandered a little away for the others, while Boromir went towards the weeping young hobbits Merry and Pippin. 

Merry Brandybuck held his sobbing cousin in his arms and tried to comfort him. His own tears fell freely. Merry looked up as Boromir approached.

“Come, we must put as many miles between us and this mountain before the sun sets.” Boromir said softly, he knew the hobbits were very fond of Gandalf and his loss had hit them hard. 

Merry tried to get a response from Pippin, but all the youngest hobbit did was cry even harder. Boromir reached down and scooped Pippin up and held out his free hand to Merry.

“We must join the other, I will carry Pippin,” he said as he settled Pippin on his shoulders.

The companions set off at as quick a pace as the Dwarf and hobbits could manage, Legolas leading the way. They moved silently except for the sobs and sniffles coming from Pippin, who eventually fell into a fitful sleep as he clung to Boromir’s neck. They walked until it was too dark to pick out a path and the smaller folk could go no further. They made fire-less camp for the final hours of darkness and shared a bite to eat. Aragorn encouraged the grief stricken hobbits to eat, they would need to keep up their strength for the long journey ahead. 

The hobbits sat huddled together, more for comfort than warmth. Pippin had refused any food and that had scared his companions more than his persistent weeping. Merry gently shook his younger cousin,  
“Pip, come now eat a little eleven bread, it will make you feel better.”

Pippin Took rubbed at his red swallow eyes, “nothing will make me feel better, it’s my fault that Gandalf is lost.”   
The hobbits shared a confused glance.  
“That is nonsense cousin, Gandalf saved us all from the Balrog.” Frodo chided.

Tears began to roll down Pippin face once more, 

“ I woke them up, I woke up all the evil things in the mountain. Gandalf was cross with me and promised me...” Pippin looked shyly over at Merry before he continued.

“ you remember when Gandalf came to Hobbiton for Bilbo’s birthday party and we err accidentally set off all those fireworks. He was very cross then and..”

“He gave us a spanking.” Merry whispered 

“ in the mountain when I accidentally knocked stuff down the well Gandalf promised me a spanking when we reached daylight. And now I’ll never see Gandalf again or get a spanking from him, and it’s all my fault.” Pippin continued as he broke down in sobs. Merry pulled Pippin into his lap and tried to console him. 

“I don’t know what’s to be done with master Pippin, could we ask one of the big people to give him his spanking? Would that help? Sam asked Frodo and Merry.

Frodo shook his head, “I’m the eldest of us cousins I will spank him. I’d better go and speak with the others first. Let them know to expect a commotion from pip.” Frodo hurried across to where Gimli and the others sat deep in conversation. 

“ erm... I need to spank Pippin” he blurted   
All eyes turned towards Frodo  
“What? “ Boromir demanded  
“I said I need to give my cousin a spanking.”  
“And why would you want to do that, isn’t the poor lad hurting enough as it is?” Gimli demanded.  
“I don’t want to, he needs it.” Frodo said.  
“Explain?” Aragorn spoke up.

Frodo repeated what Pippin had confessed to his friends, his feelings of guilt, however misplaced.

“If nobody has a better idea, I’m going to go and give my little cousin a spanking right now” Frodo added solemnly. 

“The lad will make an awful noise, I thought we were meant to avoid bringing attention to our passing.” Gimli said.

Boromir turned to the dwarf, “ He hasn’t stopped crying since we left the mountain, a little more noise won’t make much difference.” 

“You make a good point my tall friend.” The dwarf conceded.

Pippin had almost cried himself to sleep when Frodo returned and began rummaging through Sam’s pack. He quickly found what he was looking for, Sam’s wooden cooking spoon. Then he arranged all their bedrolls until they formed a nice cosy nest, right next to the sleepy Pippin. Then Frodo sat down on the nest of bedding and reached over and began to tug Pippin across his lap. The youngest hobbit was startled awake and wriggled and fussed.

“What is happening! Pippin squeaked in alarm.  
“You are about to get the spanking you insist you deserve my lad.” Frodo answered and brought the spoon down with a thwap onto the young hobbit’s bottom, once, twice and a third time.

“Ouch!, ouch! and ouch!” Pippin yelped as he tried to wiggle out from under the spanks.   
“Keep still Pip, and tell my why I’m giving you this spanking.”  
“Because you’re mean and I killed Gandalf. “ The younger Hobbit cried bitterly.  
Frodo sighed but hardened his resolve, he had only been giving his cousin token smacks so far but he wasn’t getting through yet. He tried again, this time putting all his strength into the spanks

Smack! You did not kill Gandalf my lad  
Smack! You made a silly, impulsive mistake and I’m punishing you for it.   
Smack! Do you understand cousin?

Pippin was sobbing so pitifully he didn’t realise at first that the spanks had stopped.   
Frodo put down the spoon and gave the young hobbit a gentle shake,

“Come now Pip, can you stop crying? “ Frodo encouraged as he patted Pippin gently on the back.  
“I don’t think so, “ was the reply although his sobs were slowly easing   
“Here, let’s get you upright my lad. “ Frodo was as he helped Pippin up until he was sitting in the nest of soft bedding beside him. Sam and Merry scooted closer to their friends and they all huddled together.   
“How do you feel now Pip, any better? “ Merry asked hopefully.  
Pippin dried the last of his tears on the sleeve of his jacket, and wiggled about trying to get comfortable   
“My bottom hurts “ he pouted  
“But my heart feels a little better. But I might have to cry some more for Mr Gandalf. “ Pippin said with a glance at Frodo.  
“But not right now. “ He added hastily just in case cousin Frodo got the idea that he needed more spanks.  
Frodo patted Pippin on the shoulder,  
“I’m here for you little cousin if you ever need another spanking. “  
Pippin was suddenly so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open so he snuggled into Frodo.  
“Thank you, but I’ll be good from now on. I promise. “ He said with a yawn and promptly started to snore. 

The end.


End file.
